User blog:RavenSaint/It's not easy being a Guild Leader
Well. I've seen most players who have built Blogs they usually open up with. This is who I am. Well. I am a Guild Leader for 2 Guilds. Probably will end up with 3. I'll draw the line at that though. Anymore then that my mind will explode. :p Well. Little hint on Guild Leadership. Allocate jobs for members to do. If someone is good at PvP. Say "Hey, (insert player name). Could you organize a PvP Event for the Guild? Maybe throw some pointers at the other PvPers? Cool thanks." Of course that's assuming they were positive in their answers. I make sure I have 2nds who are willing to run the Guild if something happens IRL that takes me from the game for a bit. Though, GL gone for extended periods tends to ruin a Guild (sorry, but it's true). It's hard for players who have jobs, school, or (insert pre-emptive situation) to Raid, PvP, heroic dungeon crawl, and a few other things in the Game. A lot of my Guilds are friendly to these players. Since we can take a day off and turn it into a productive game day. With SI we made a few rules for Heroics since that is the best way to gear up. 2 wipes and we move on. We were getting frustrated with wiping over and over on one boss trying for 1 token. We were like "Man, this sucks whole day to beat (insert boss name). And we only got 1 lousey token." This drove a few players away from the Guild. So Leadership had a meeting and came up with "2 strikes and we're outta here" rule. This way we are maximizing our time online and still having fun. 2 wipes tends to be the limit for the fun facter to stay afloat. Besides, players who come away with 15+ tokens for 1 day of Dungeon/Raid play will be much more happier then players who come away with 1-2 tokens and a 200+g repair bill. Which would you rather? :p Thought so. Moving on.... We also noticed with the older and more mature players. Guild Meetings were annoying. Planning one and getting people to show up was a pain. We did away with Guild Meetings. There are meetings, but usually they happen spontaneously and we use the Guild chat to talk things out. If it was Leadership Meeting Officer chat worked fine. Now one Guild I Lead is pretty dead. The Maelstrom. It was based off of a story I had read and was my first attempt at a Guild. Now I'm older and wiser (and have been playing for years now). Maybe I'll revive it with the new content, until then I'm using it as a bank and store. Sadistic Intent was a Guild that was dropped into my lap. I was surprised at how fast the players organized to try to keep the Guild afloat. We're still working on it. We're all long time players. Some are players that never had mentors on how to handle Class problems or instruction on Dungeon Crawling and Raid Strategies. They picked up on the lessons fast. They were "bad players" by other Guild standards when they joined, but they cleaned up and they became top raid/dungeon members. Well, wrapping this up. There are some Guilds out there that while they have large numbers of people in them, that doesn't mean they are good guilds. Most of them are turn-over Guilds. They go through members like water. Some are solid, but most are Elitist. Category:Blog posts